


Winter Sunshine

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had changed quite a bit since their teen years. Oh, but he recognized her. How could he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So, I think that I've finally written something semi-normal for Aomine! But, I could just be fooling myself so... yeah. XD 
> 
> At any rate, this could be considered a sequel to my other Aomine story "Better", but then again it could easily go as a stand alone too. I'll just let you readers decide one way or the other since I can't make up my own mind on the matter. :)

Autumn's mellow, almost genial breezes were quickly fading to winter's bitter chill. It wasn't unbearably cold, not yet at least. Still, it was cold enough to warrant an extra layer of clothes while outside. A warm, possibly spiced beverage wasn't undesirable either. The need for such a pick-me-up was exactly what drew Aomine Daiki indoors to the small, but lively café that evening. 

He wasn't unfamiliar with the place. It was a popular establishment, with young adults and older adolescents making up the majority of the customers. Satsuki liked to visit the _Hidden Drop Café_ at least four times a week, and not just for the variety of drinks and snacks. Usually she dragged him along as well, although he figured that it was a moot point to bring him along when she was trying to score a date with one of the baristas. 

Surprisingly enough, especially to those who knew her, Satsuki had finally moved on from supposedly being in "love" with Tetsu. She wasn't having much luck with dating other guys though. A personal issue of hers that he was now, unfortunately enough, quite acknowledged about. Her many complaints to him about issues with guys being difficult was quite arduous and he usually fell asleep while she droned on and on about all of the defects of men. 

Just thinking about it made him have to bite back a lion's yawn as he waited in line. As usual, the little corner café was a hive of activity. His impressive stature and tanned skin made him stick out like a sore thumb which garnered some wide-eyed, dropped-jawed looks from just about everyone. Nothing new then, he mused to himself while lazily observing his surroundings. 

When the line finally moved forward and the person at the front of the line moved into his sight he actually stopped and took a second, keener look. Something about that person was all too familiar. As the young woman moved gracefully towards one of the few empty tables, Styrofoam cup held delicately up to her parted lips. It took a moment, but when it dawned on him that he knew her Aomine's squinted gaze flew open in shock and recognition. 

She had changed quite a bit since their teen years. Oh, but he recognized her. How could he not? How could he not immediately identify that smile, that voice, those eyes? She was his ex-girlfriend from Tōō Academy, the one his stupid younger self had let slip through his fingers. He hadn't seen her since high school, not since their rather hostile breakup actually. Mutely he marveled at how much she had changed and the things about her that hadn't. 

The confident, graceful and mature woman that stood before him now, he knew her, yet she was a complete stranger. Her hair was different, longer and in a casual yet classy updo, but it looked good on her. She was taller than he remembered, even with those knee-high wedge heeled boots with the faux-fur rim. He _really_ liked the way those looked on her. The way she filled out that top and those skinny jeans was new to him as well. He didn't remember her being so well-endowed or curvaceous- 

Aomine was abruptly jolted out of his ogling by the unforgiving jab of a sharpened fingernail that belonged to a short, grumpy faced teen girl behind him. He bit back a curse and a nasty retort, settling on an irritated scowl of his own. As he turned and moved forward with the line he was sure that he heard her mutter something about him being a pervert. He clicked his tongue in response, but chose to ignore her. 

Instead he kept himself occupied with observing his ex. He wondered if she came by the café often. She didn't like coffee of any kind, he remembered. Perhaps she stopped in for hot chocolate? She liked the sweet drink, a lot, especially during the autumn and winter months. She had once told him something about preferring her mother's homemade hot chocolate the most. It supposedly tasted different, _better_ than the generic brands. 

As he ordered his own drink, he wondered how he could remember so many little things about her. If he really thought about it, and he had to really think back, he was certain that she had maybe brought those things up once and in passing. How in the hell could he still remember those things? 

Just after he paid for his drink, it hit him. The realization was not so unlike receiving Tetsu's Ignite Pass Kai to the gut. He still had feelings for her, even after all this time. Seeing her had only caused them to surface once more. He had tried so hard to bury everything he felt for her after the realization that she would not take him back, no matter how hard he tried to change her mind back then. 

Should he approach, or would that be too casual? Would she even remember him? It had been a few years since they last set eyes on one another. Surely he hadn't changed that much, physically wise. Would she even want to see him again? While his mind was frantically debating the pros and cons of approaching his ex-girlfriend like they still knew each other intimately, his body had a mind of its own. 

Before he knew it, he was in front of the table where she sat. His insides lurched nervously and his tongue felt like lead in his mouth when he tried to form words. _Well, fuck._ He couldn't even speak. His face scrunched up in a terrifying scowl, but instantly softened when she took notice of his presence and looked up. 

He didn't miss any of the emotions that flashed across her face or eyes. There was surprise and recognition and few others, but nothing negative like he had expected. He was encouraged by the lack of repulsed or angry reactions, so he decided to go for it. 

"Can I sit here?" He finally managed to ask, casually motioning to the empty seat across from her with his occupied hand. His insides felt like they were tying themselves into an infinity knot while his heart hammered painfully against his ribs. He was just glad that he could pull off a marginally cool, calm and collected front while being so close to her. 

"Sure, of course." She motioned quickly, nervously with a small half-smile still seemingly in shock at seeing him. 

His long legs brushed against hers under the table while he adjusted himself into a good seating position. He muttered a quick apology, to which she just shook her head and told him that it was alright in a tone just as soft as his. When he was finally as comfortable as someone of his height could be while scrunched up to such a small table, he took a sip from his steaming drink to distract himself from the awkwardness. 

She was eying him quietly, calmly taking in the changes the years had dealt and taking note of the things that hadn't. Aomine resisted the urge to fidget. What if she assessed him and found him wanting? That would certainly be a cruelly ironic turn of fate. He'd deserve it too. But... what if she didn't mind them? What if, by some miracle, she actually liked the changes? What would he do then? 

"You grew out your hair." She stated, gracing him with a soft smile that made his eyes widen. "It looks good." 

"You too," He returned bluntly and immediately felt his face warm. Sure, it was the truth and it had been on his mind, but damn did he have to go a just blurt something like that out without any tact? He was about to apologize when a stifled snort made him eye her with surprise. She had one hand covering her mouth, her eyes were clenched shut and her shoulders were shaking. 

Was... was she _laughing_ at him? 

Feeling his face heat up again, he clicked his tongue and threw his gaze towards the window to hide his embarrassment. _What the hell?!_ He had never been like this when he was a teenager. Back then he'd been all confidence and lazy swagger. Had he truly mellowed out like Satsuki said? Or, was it her? He risked a side glance and saw that she had calmed down from her laughing fit. 

She was now smiling happily down at the cup of hot chocolate cupped between her fidgeting fingers. She seemed more relaxed now and also, just a bit nervous. When she raised her head and let their gazes meet, he knew that the tension between had all but evaporated. Her smile was tamed now, more natural, but still bright and her words gave him goose bumps. "It's good to see you again, Aomine." 

"Yeah. Same here," He nodded, a small smile of his own hidden behind the rim of his cup. 

Conversation flowed easier after that ice breaker. They continued to chat and catch up even after they finished their drinks. Many topics were broached and they learned a lot of new things about each other. Aomine for one was surprised to learn that she now had an apartment of her own and worked for some big business that incorporated a lot of overseas trade. She was also single. 

There was one topic however that neither of them seemed to want to bring up. Eventually however, it would. It was only after they left the café and strolled around town together for a few hours that it was finally brought to the fore. They stopped by a street basketball court, of which both of them were quite familiar. It brought back so many memories, from the good, the bad and everything in between. 

Dark navy blue irises watched in half-interest as a couple of pre-teen boys went one-on-one against each other just one court over. They looked like they were having fun, despite the colder weather. Then his gaze shifted back to the woman at his side. Meeting her again after so long was probably just a coincidence, he knew, but Aomine wondered if this couldn't be a second chance for him, for _them_. 

But, for either of them to move forward together something that was painful for the both of them had to be acknowledged and at the very least, soothed. Aomine steeled himself with a deep inhale, before he turned and locked gazes with her. 

"I'm sorry," He told her. "For every stupid thing I did and said back then, and for afterwards." Her eyes blew wide in shock and she opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "You were right to breakup with me. I was an asshole. You didn't deserve all the shit I gave you, and I damn sure didn't deserve you." 

"I know this is asking a lot from you, and I still don't deserve you. But," With no small amount of courage, Aomine took her smaller hands in his and squeezed them firmly. "I'd like for us to... start over." 

He winced at the words he'd used. He knew that they could easily be taken the wrong way. He didn't want either of them to forget the things he had done wrong. If they did that then neither of them would ever truly be happy. What he did to her was not something anyone should just forgive and forget. What he wanted was a second chance to prove to her that he had changed, that he wasn't a total asshole and that he could be better. 

He was truly asking for more than any one person deserved. 

She didn't pull away, but her shocked expression melted into one of intense deliberation. She didn't drop his gaze for even a second; it was almost like she was trying to read the truth buried in his soul. After several long moments she let out a soft breath and squeezed his hands with a nod. 

"I understand what you mean." She smiled softly. "It will take some time to get used to one another, but I'd like for us to try again as well." 

Aomine's relief and elation was instantaneous and obvious by the small, but true smile that lifted the corners of his moth upwards. He had never truly been one for etiquette, but he resisted the sudden urge to kiss her full on the mouth and settled for pulling her into a tight hug which she returned after a moment. He whispered his thanks into her hair just as the sun moved from behind the clouds and the first flurries of winter snow began to fall.


End file.
